Save Me
by DarkPhoenixLives
Summary: I didn't like it when Logan killed Jean, so I rewrote the ending of the movie. This time he saves her instead of killing her.
1. Prologue

Save Me 

**Disclaimer: **More Marvel goodness and scenes from the third movie.

Prologue 

Logan looked up into the eyes of his beloved Jean and felt his heart melt once more.

"It's over, Jean," he sighed. "It's over."

Jean looked at him with confusion. Suddenly she remembered everything, everything she had done as Phoenix. The knowledge left her heart pounding. As tears ran down her cheecks, she turned to the one person who truly loved her.

"Save me, Logan."

Logan was by her side in an instant. Looking into her eyes, he brushed her tears aside. He took her into his arms and they fell to the ground. He started to rock back and forth, realizing as he did so that he was crying, too. Burying her head into his shoulder, he tried to comfort her.

"It's alright, darlin'. I'm here…"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Logan woke up early in the morning. He gently got out of bed so as not to awaken Jean, and left the room silently. He was met at the door by Storm.

"How is she?" Storm asked worriedly.

Logan ran a tired hand over his eyes and through his hair.

"I just got her to sleep. She wouldn't stop crying all night. I'm just about to get her some breakfast. Will you guard the door?"

Storm nodded silently while Logan went downstairs to the mansion kitchen. Sighing, she sat against the wall and quickly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in the kitchen, Logan was putting together some breakfast when he heard it. A resounding boom shook the mansion. Startled, Logan bolted upstairs towards his room. He found Jean standing in the hallway, eyes black. Storm was in front of her, lifted into the air by Jean's telekinesis.

"Where is he, Witch?" Jean growled at Storm. In response, Storm gasped for air as her entire body began to shake.

"Jean, no!" shouted Logan. He lunged for her only to be stopped by her cold, dark glare. Her black eyes bore into his as he realized that she had immobilized him with her telekinesis.

"Jean, it's me! Come on, Red, fight it!" With a start, Logan realized that Jean didn't recognize him. He felt her telepathy probe his mind, searching for answers. After a few terrifying minuets, she gave a startled gasp of recognition and released him and Storm. She fell to her knees as she realized what had happened. Logan rushed to envelope her in his arms.

"Shh…It's okay, Jeannie, I've got you." He turned to Storm over Jean's shoulder. "Are you alright, 'Ro? What happened?"

Storm slowly started to explain what happened in a monotone.

"I heard Jean wake up inside the room. She instantly started to panic. She was breathing heavily and I could hear her call your name. When you didn't answer, she used her telekinesis to blow open the door. That's when she found me. She instantly started to interrogate me about your whereabouts. That's when you showed up and saved me."

"Alright. I'll take care of her from here. You make sure all the students get back to bed all right. I can hear them coming to see what's going on…"

Storm nodded and left. Logan returned his attention to the woman in his arms.

"Come on, darlin'. You should get some sleep. We'll talk later."

Jean looked up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Please don't leave me again." She whispered through her sobs. Logan fought through his shock from the kiss to respond.

"I won't. I'll never leave you, Red. You know that. Never."

"Promise?"

He kissed her gently on the forehead. "I promise." He gently scooped her into his arms and laid her down on the bed. Curling up so that he was lying behind her with his arm around her stomach, he matched his breath to hers in an attempt to calm her down. In no time, they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Logan woke up later that afternoon, still holding Jean. With a deep, contented sigh, he pulled a strand of hair out of her peaceful face. He never dreamed that he would wake up with her in his arms. He felt like he was in a trance. He was content to match his breathing to hers and watch her sleep.

After about a half hour, Jean stirred and started to wake up. Still drowsy, she looked up at Logan and gave him an uneasy smile.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to explode like that. I just couldn't help myself. I woke up alone and lost control…" Her voice trailed off. She closed her eyes and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Shh…don't worry about it…" Logan hated seeing her cry. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was watching his beloved Jeannie cry.

She pulled his arm closer so that she was being held tighter against his body.

"Where would I be without you, Logan?" she asked as she drifted off to sleep again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan woke up later with his stomach growling. After what happened the last time he left, he was hesitant to leave Jean alone. He started to stroke her arm in an attempt to wake her. After a few moments, she opened one eye.

"What's wrong?" she murmured.

"I'm going to get some food. I'll be right back…" he began.

Jean was instantly wide-awake. Her eyes filled with tears as she grabbed him urgently.

"No, you promised me you wouldn't leave. Stay with me, save me…"

"Jean, stop!"

Jean continued her frenzied ramblings. "I'm scared and only you can protect me. I love you and you're just going to leave me all alone…"

Logan put a finger to her lips to silence her. When she stopped talking, he moved his hand to her cheek to cup her face.

"What did you say, darlin'?"

Jean looked shocked. "Oh, god, I didn't mean to say that!"

Logan sighed. "Did you mean it? Do you love me?"

Jean looked into his eyes. "Yes," she whispered. "I love you."

Logan leaned forward and kissed her. "I've been longing for you to say that, Red, 'cause I love you, too."

Jean smiled through her tears. "Don't leave me, Logan," she said.

He kissed her again and gave her a small smile. "Come on. You must be hungry." Taking her hand, he led the way to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean took a shaky bite of her meal. Logan stood behind her, rubbing her back encouragingly.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded and finished her meal slowly. "How're you feelin', Jeannie?"

"I'm scared," she whispered. "I can feel the Phoenix in my mind trying to take over. But you…" She trailed off.

"What, Jeannie?"

She looked down, embarrassed. "You make me feel safe."

Logan sat down across from her. "Jean," he began, "how long have you felt this way about me?"

She smiled at the memory. "Ever since I read your mind. I saw your soul, and…it matched mine. More than Scott's ever did."

Logan was shocked. "Jeannie, that was so long ago! Why didn't you tell me? I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you and all this time…"

"I didn't want to hurt anyone," she whispered.

"You mean Scott?" She nodded slowly.

"Logan grabbed her hand and kissed it. "What do you want me to do, Jeannie? How can I save you?" Jean looked up and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Love me, Logan. I just want you to love me."

Logan's face lit up as he gave her a slow, genuine smile.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Bobby, watch out!" shouted Storm. Bobby quickly turned around and iced the flaming boulder that was falling out of the sky towards him. He sighed in relief just to feel something sharp poke him gently in the back.

"Dead," said Logan. He sheathed his claws. Storm heaved a sigh as their surroundings disappeared and they returned to the Danger Room. "You need to be aware of all your surroundings, not just what's in front of you. Class dismissed."

The students trickled out of the room as the bell rang. Logan went back upstairs to check on Jean. She was finally secure enough to let him leave her sight once in awhile, but she was still completely dependent on him. She looked up when he entered the room.

"I missed you," she said. "You were gone a long time…" After spending hours in the Danger Room with the students, Logan was in no mood to hear Jean complain.

"I was busy," he said gruffly.

"You said you wouldn't be gone long, and you…"

Logan had enough. He loved her, but the last few weeks of her clinging had taken their toll on him. "God, Jean, I can't be with you all the time! I need my space, ya know!" Jean's face took on a look of concentration as she reached out to him with her telepathy so as to find out his feelings towards her.

"Don't you love me?" she asked.

"Get out of my head, darlin'! I don't want you playing mind games with me. You know I care for you, so learn to trust me, will ya? I need my privacy! You have no business going into my mind without my permission!" Logan stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Jean sat on the bed, confused. She didn't mean to push Logan away. It seemed as though she was always hurting the ones she loved with her powers. She made her decision. She slowly stood up and made her way to the front door and into the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Logan barged into the headmistress' office. Storm looked up in surprise.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"W-what?" Storm hadn't seen Logan in this state since Jean had joined forces with Magneto. She wasn't sure how to handle it.

"Jean! Where the hell is she? We had a fight, I went upstairs to apologize, and she was gone!" He was in hysterics now. Storm just stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Logan…" he heard from the doorway. Turning, he saw Jean leaning against the door frame, her face unusually pale.

"Jean, where were you? I was so worried!" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. Storm muttered something about being hungry and left them alone. "Jeannie, I'm so sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean to hurt you. I shouldn't have. You know I love and trust you…"

"Logan," she cut him off. "I fixed it. I fixed everything. You don't have to worry anymore. You can have your privacy and we can be together, now. I can't hurt you anymore."

Logan was worried since she spoke in a monotone. She sounded so weak and dejected. "Jeannie, what did you do?" he asked worriedly.

She looked at him, disconcerted. "I fixed it."

Logan shook his head. "Fixed what?"

She looked him in the eyes. "I'm cured, Logan. I'm no longer a mutant. You can trust me now."

Logan's eyes widened in disbelief. "What? Jeannie, no! I didn't mean…"

Her eyes filled with tears. "Isn't it what you wanted? Now you can love and trust me, and…" Her voice trailed off as she started sobbing. "I did it for you…"

"Oh, Jean," Logan moaned as he held her close. "I'm so sorry." Together they fell to the ground, crying. Just then, the school's danger alarm started to sound.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Shit!" swore Logan. Storm came running into the room.

"Logan, we need to evacuate the children. We're surrounded!"

"By who?" Logan asked.

"Soldiers," Storm replied, and she ran off to take care of the students. Logan could already here footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Shit," Logan said again. He turned to Jean. "Get to safety. I'll meet up with you later. I need to create a distraction."

"No! I won't leave you," Jean yelped.

"Jeannie, you have no powers! I won't be able to focus if I need to take care of you, too. I can't protect you here. Now, go. Please!" Jean nodded. After a quick kiss, she was gone. Logan rushed to the door to meet the soldiers. Before he could run after them, he heard Jean scream. Racing toward the sound, he found her cornered by three soldiers. With a howl of rage, he killed them. "Jean, run!" He watched as she ran off.

Turning around, he realized that he was surrounded by soldiers. "Come on," he growled. "I dare you…"

One of the soldiers stepped forward and started to speak. "Weapon X, we are ordered by the Canadian government to escort you back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. Your presence is required for a top secret mission."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean brought her knees close to her chest. She shivered in the cold, damp cell. She felt so ashamed that she had allowed herself to be captured. She was so worried about Logan, knowing that if she hadn't been so compulsive, she could have helped him. If only she hadn't got the cure…

"Oh, Logan, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have run off. Oh, please save me…" she moaned.

"Shut up!" screamed her jailor. "Don't you realize that this is the safest place for you until Weapon X finishes his job? God, woman!"

Jean whimpered in fear and confusion. Trapped in her own thoughts, she cried out in her mind. _Save me, Logan! _Her cries fell on deaf ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The general paced in front of Logan and the other soldiers at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters in Canada. "Weapon X," he began, "we have received information of an anomaly raging across the Canadian countryside. The troops I sent out to detain it have gone missing without a trace. We need your help."

Logan frowned. "Weapon X? Listen, I agreed to come here because I wanted an explanation. Your troops attacked my home and endangered the people I care about. Why should I help you?"

"Because you _are _our Weapon X, our last resort. Besides, this concerns you on a most personal matter. We have received information that this anomaly is a powerful mutant, such as yourself. A mutant who is after your child."

Logan barked a laugh. "My child? This is the stupidest thing I ever heard. I'm not your Weapon X and I don't have any children. I'm outta here. Just leave me alone." He turned to leave.

"We've been watching you, Weapon X. We know all about this Jean of yours." Logan stopped abruptly. "Did you think you were the only mutant in our employment? The seer, Vista, sensed your child the moment it was conceived two weeks ago. This rogue mutant will find the mother and kill her unless you kill him first."

Logan looked over his shoulder at the general. "What have you done?" he whispered.

The general's gaze softened. "By doing us this favor, you can protect your family. In the meantime, we will detain Jean for her own safety."

Logan jumped forward. "What?!" he screamed.

"It's alright," the general said soothingly. "We have captured her and we are keeping her safe in a secret prison of ours. This mutant will never find her. So will you help us? Or will you condemn your lover and unborn child to death?"

Logan was shaking with anger. "Where the fuck is she, you bastard?" he growled.

The general didn't even flinch. "Will you help us?"

Logan took a steadying breath. "What must I do?" he asked in a shaky voice.

The general gave him a grim smile. "I was hoping that you would ask that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mutant sniffed the air experimentally. Catching the scent, he continued forward. This time, he would not fail. He had a job to do and a pregnant woman to kill. He could smell her fear. It was intoxicating…With a deep growl, Sabertooth followed Jean's scent.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Just a note: I got the bit about Wolverine's mate and cubs from Dark Phoenix Rising. Check out her fic for more greatness. Thank you, hun!**

Wolverine sniffed the air. The scent was strangely familiar, but he couldn't seem to place it. He was coming close to his prey. This time, he would kill. His mate's and his cub's lives were at stake. He would protect his pack at all costs. He was so close…He could see the beast…but that was impossible…

"No, you were dead!" he growled. Sabertooth turned around.

"Apparently not," he sneered. "At least, not as dead as your girlfriend and little one will be…" He started to laugh. With a howl of rage, Wolverine lunged at his enemy. Sabertooth grabbed him by the throat and smashed him against a tree. Wolverine slid to the ground, unconscious. "That was too easy," growled a disappointed Sabertooth. With a ghastly smile, he continued his search for Jean Grey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please, free me! Please!" Jean called to her guard. She couldn't take being imprisoned anymore. After four months of imprisonment, she began to doubt that Logan would ever find her. She had been so shocked to find out that she was pregnant, but if anything, this encouraged her desperation to escape. She didn't want to have her baby in a jail.

In response, the jailor let out a scream of agony. Her cell door opened and Sabertooth stood framed in the doorway.

"At last," he whispered. Jean huddled in a far corner.

"No, it can't be," she gasped. With an evil grin, Sabertooth started forward.

"This will be more fun than I thought," he said, giving her a lewd smile.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to leave ya with a cliffy. I'll update soon and hope that I don't disappoint you. Thanks again for all the reviews. You guys are too sweet!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**_Sorry for the confusion. There's alot of time jumps in here, but you can fill in the blanks with your imagination. It's up to you what happens!_**

"No, please, no," Jean moaned in fear. Sabertooth continued his advance. When he reached her, he grabbed her by the throat.

"Now," he rasped, "you will die." Suddenly, he flew across the room. His body hit the far wall with a thud. Jean slowly straightened, her eyes black. "No," he gasped. "You were cured!"

Jean continued her advance. Sabertooth jumped up to confront her.

"Hold it!" Logan appeared in the doorway behind Sabertooth. "Leave her alone!" With a growl, Sabertooth lunged for Jean. With a swift movement, his claws slashed at her throat. "_No!" _screamed Logan. Leaping forward, he plunged his adamantium claws into Sabertooth's face, finally ending his life. He dropped to his knees next to Jean. "Jeannie," he moaned. Sobbing heavily, he held her close. With a pang, he moved his hand over her stomach and started to cry even harder. Just then, Jean's neck wounds started to heal. Logan watched in amazement as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Logan?" she whispered. Then, louder, "_Logan!_" She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the mansion, Jean and Logan sat across from each other at the kitchen table.

"I don't understand," she said. "My powers returned! And, somehow, the baby and I are alive and healthy…"

Logan nodded. "I know, I saw you heal. You healed just like I do after a scrap. Do you think that maybe the baby has a healing factor like me?"

Jean thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, maybe it has both of our powers and they manifest through me. But do you realize how powerful this makes our baby?"

Disconcerted, Logan thought for a moment. Standing up, he grabbed her hand. "Come on, Jeannie," he sighed. "Let's get some sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple months later, Jean woke up in pain and covered with sweat. "Logan," she gasped. "Logan, wake up!" Logan bolted upright.

"Jeannie? What's wrong?"

"The baby…" She closed her eyes in pain. "The baby is coming…"

Logan gasped in shock. "B-but…you're only six months pregnant! It's too soon!"

"Logan, please! I can't stop it. The baby is coming now! You have to deliver it right now! God, it's coming…" Throwing her head back, she screamed in pain. Panicked, Logan smelled blood. Looking between her legs, he almost passed out.

"Jean, I can't do this."

"Then the baby and I will die," Jean panted. "Please, Logan, save me!" With a deep breath, Logan started to deliver his baby, trying to ignore Jean's screams. With a short cry, the baby came out of Jean and into the world.

"It's a girl," Logan said in wonder. "Jeannie, she's completely healthy. You were right, she has both our powers. It's a girl, Jeannie, look…" His voice trailed off. Jean didn't answer. "Jean?" With a sob, Logan called her name again, but she didn't answer. "No, Jean," Logan whispered. Holding his baby close, he began to sob. He could feel the baby using telepathy to try and calm him down. He kissed her forehead and continued to cry.

Suddenly, Storm barged in, awakened by Jean's birthing screams. Surveying the room quickly, she immediately realized what had happened. She put her hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Come on, Logan," she said through her tears. "Your baby must be hungry. Go feed her. I'll clean up everything here." Logan nodded weakly and left with only his baby girl for comfort. As soon as he was gone, Storm turned to her friend's body and wept.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue 

_**Thank you guys for the reviews and the support. It's been great! **_

After the funeral, Storm went to comfort Logan.

"Are you alright, Logan?" He shook his head numbly. He hadn't spoken since Jean's death. "Logan, you have to go on, for your daughter's sake. Jean would want you to." Logan glared at her and started to walk away. "What about your powerful baby? Does she even have a name, Logan? Have you thought about that?" Logan stopped short and looked at his daughter who was sleeping in his arms. With a small, sad smile, he nodded.

"Brenda. Brenda Jean Grey."


End file.
